


My Hand So Small

by 912luvjaxlean



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Episode: s02e02 Death Comes Knocking, F/M, finger massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/912luvjaxlean/pseuds/912luvjaxlean
Summary: Phryne recalls the moment at the seance when she and Jack held hands.





	My Hand So Small

My hand so small in yours. For a magic moment, I was a girl again. Held within your vital palm, I knew surety. Menacing shadows fled at the touch of your big hand. My tenacious guide, supporting me with fierce protection and paternal pride. That latent power, my true father, I am safe in your substantial hand.

Then, the whisper of an impulsive caress. Your manly fingers moved restlessly upon mine. Was that the sub rosa rhythm of desire? A pulsing code throbbed within our veins. Yearning and need massaged into my slender fingers.

The séance we attended was a parody of spiritual intensity. All our inner voices spoke when you held my hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlette comes from two prompts-- "See how in their veins all becomes spirit" (Rilke) and a post of a close-up of Phryne's hand held by Jack in S2.02.


End file.
